Weird Family Get Together
by sdgirl1989
Summary: The whole scooby gang and The Angel Investigation gets together for Christmas get together. Funny. Please review


Weird Family Get Together

Summary: The whole scooby gang and The Angel Investigation gets together for a Christmas get together.funny. I was bored so please enjoy. Oh for those who are waiting for my other storys sry got writers block but I'll make sure I will update soon.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: All the charectors belong to Joss Wheadon

A/n: Sorry Dawn and Riley lovers but there will be none of them in here.

* * *

They were going to be late. Buffy thought to herself as she ran around the house nervous. She finally got everything together. Now all she has to do is wait for Xander and Giles with Anya. Willow and Tara was with her waiting for them. So she began to paist back and forth.

"Calm down Buffy," Willow said as she sat next to Tara watching Buffy past.

"Sorry, but its been so long since I seen Angel," Buffy said as she sat down and began to fidget with her hands.

"I know Buffy but we're spending a whole week with them at a lodge," Willow said as she grabbed Buffy's hands to stop her from fidgetting.

"I know, I know," Buffy said as she stop fidgetting for awhile which made Willow let go of her hands. Once Willow let go Buffy started to fidget again.

"Buffy p-p-please calm d-d-down," Tara said as she looked at Buffy "E-e-everythings going t-t-to b-b-be alright"

"I know but hello haven't seen him in so long," Buffy said and than jumped when Xander came through the door saying "Lets go people we have a long trip to go until we hit the log cabin"

"Okay," Willow said alittle excided since this is the first year away from Sunnydale for all of them.

"Okay people in the van,"Xander said as he started to grab bags and bringing them to the van. Giles came in and helped them with their bags to the van when Spike appeared.

"'ello mates," Spike said as he watched as Xander and Giles pack bags in the van. "Where you fokes goin'?"

"Where going away and your not coming Spike so don't even think about it," Buffy said as she walked past him.

"Why can't I go?" Spike asked at he looked as everyone began to get in the van.

"Because its only for Scooby gang not for you proxide boy," Xander said as he hopped into his seat which was the passinger seat next to Giles.

"Fine go. See if I care," Spike pouted as he began to walk away.

"Fine get in Spike but be nice," Giles said as he looked at everyone in the van and than added "Sorry guys me might be alittle more late because of Spike"

All groans went around as Spike hoped into the van.

"But Giles we need someone here to protect the hell mouth," Xander said as he looked at Spike who siled happy at him. "Besides Angels going to kick his ass when he see's him. So yeah let him come, I like to see deadboy kick captain proxides ass anyday "

"Peaches is going to be there," Spike asked no one in perculiar and than said "Stop the van! I don't want to see him anytime soon"

As Spike hoped out of the van he took a dashed away from the van. While Xander smiled with a big smile on his face.

"At least we only have to handle one vampire now," Xander said as he turned his head towards the road again while helping Giles out to the log cabinet.

Buffy was thinking of how this all started when they decided to go away for the holidays. With the old gang together they can get to know each other again and learn about their new lives. What a great time than spend a week of Christmas vacation. Plus they decided to go half on food and to pay for the log cabin. Its going to be a long ride but at least they get a chance to be away from the Hell mouth.

Buffy looked around at her friends and sighed at how much each of them growned. But when her thoughs went to herself she remembered how much she still loved and missed Angel. But than she felt nervous since it will only be 4 more hours until she gets to see him again. Will he different? Will he still love her? Did he find someone new? All these's questions began to run through her head as she began to panic.

Willow noticed the look on her best friends face and grabbed her hand while whispering to her "Don't worry Buffy. He still loves you besides maybe we can have so much fun and kick the boys asses in a snowball fight" Willow giggled and Buffy joined in on the giggle.

"What are you two laughing about?" Xander asked as he looked at them both.

"Oh nothing," Buffy and Willow answered together which made them giggle even more.

* * *

With the Angel Investigation.

"Angel lets go we are suppose to meet them there in 5 hours!" Cordy yelled up to her boss. Everyone was already had their stuff in the trunk of his car and Gunn's truck.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Angel yelled as he was fixing his hair on the way down the stairs, with another bag in his hand.

"Another bag Angel," Cordy groaned as Wesley just shook his head.

"Yeah, why?" Angel asked as he handed the bag to Wesley. Who took it and put it in the trunk of the car.

"Angel I swear you're more a girl than I am," Cordy said as she walked out the lobby to the car while Angel and Wesley followed Cordy out.

As they got in the car Angel started the engine. Cordy and Wesley was in Angel's car with Angel while in Gunn's truck Gunn and Fred where driving together.

They were on their way to the log cabin. It was quiet in Angel's car since Angel was in deep thought while Wesley was studying the map of how to get to their destination.

"So Angel why were you moving so slow?" Cordy asked from the back seat with some of the bags.

"I wasn't moving so slow I was just . . . late to wake up," Angel said hesitating to answer her.

"Sure you were. Maybe it has something to do with a surtain blond that we will be meeting in a few hours," Cordy said while Wesley lifted his head from the map in front of him.

"Uh uh uh. . . ," Angel said not knowing what to say to that while Wesley held in his laugh at the way his boss now looking like a fish gapping for air, even though he cant breath.

"I knew it!" Cordy squealed at him "So you are looking all handsome for the blond" Cordy giggled at her bosses face at what shes saying to him.

"Angel can I just say that its going to be great to see them again," Wesley said as he looked back down at his map.

"Yeah can't wait to see that bimbo that Xander is dating and to see who Willows new friend is," Cordy said as she thought about it even more as she could picture a blond bimbo on his arms. So she shook her head of that picture and than added ,"I guess we already know who Angel can't wait to see"

"Shut up Cordy," Angel said as he held back his smile of remembering Buffy last time he seen her.

"Whatever broody pants," Cordy said as she stuck out her tongue even though she knew he couldn't see it.

Wesley started to laugh at the way Cordy and Angel were acting. They acted more like brother and sister instead of co- workers.

Everything went quiet after awhile as Angel went into his thoughts. I wounder if she has a boyfriend? Will he be there? Does she still love me? Questions began to run through his head while thinking about Buffy with another man.

"Cordy?" Angel asked unsure of if he could ask the question or not to her.

"What Angel?" Cordy asked as she looked out the window.

"Does . . . um . . . Buffy have a boyfriend?" Angel asked nervous and unsure while feeling alittle relief run through him becuase he asked the question.

"Well when I talked to Willow she said that only Tara a friend of hers and Xanders Girlfrind are coming that we don't know. So I don't really know Angel. Why are you asking?" Cordy asked as she looked at him through the mirror of the car even though she can't see him.

"Well I just um . . . want to know just in case," Angel said as he looked through the mirror to see Cordy looking at him even though she can't see him.

"In what case Angel? Besides you can always ask her when you see her," Cordy said as she looked out the window again.

"Well I can do that. I guess," Angel said as he ignored her question and than turned a left turn when Wesley told him to turn left.

The rest of the ride was left in silence which was different with the scooby gang. Willow and Buffy talked most of the ride to calm Buffy's nerves, and Tara took a nap while Anya put her head on Xander's shoulder as he was in the front seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scooby gang was the first ones to arive at the log cabin which was weird since Angel Investigation is suppose to be the first ones there. So they decided to wait since the A.I. team has the key to log cabin.

Buffy started to fidget again so Willow slapped her hands to make her stop.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me Wills," Buffy asked at she rubbed her hands while everyone turned their heads towards them.

"Because you won't stop fidgetting," Willow said as she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"I can't help it,' Buffy said as she got back in the warm van to warm herself back up.

Just than Angel and his crew pulled up. Cordy was the first one to jump out of the car with an excided look on her face.

"Hey guys," Cordy said as she walked up to them and gave Willow, Giles, Buffy, and was about to but decided not to give Xander hugs. As Cordy was giving hugs Angel, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn walked up to them.

But as Angel was walking up all he can do is stair at Buffy as she smiled and gave Cordy a hug.

Everybody said hey back to Cordy after giving her a hug.

Willow who was very excided siad," Oh Cordy this is Tara (she touches Tara's shoulder) and that is Anya (points at the girl that is standng next to Xander)"

"Hi, well this is Fred (she points at the other girl with the group) and than u have Gunn (point at the tall, bold guy standing next to Fred)" Cordy said as the rest of them introducted each other.

After the introductions where done Giles decided to break up the conversations that were going on around him by saying," I think we should go in since its really cold out here"

"Yeah that sounds good to me since my hands feel really cold," Xander said as him and everyone else began to unload the truck,car and van into the log cabin they will be staying at for a week.

After they brought the stuff they needed for a whole week in from the cars Anya decided to ask about the sleeping arrangements "So where do we all sleep?"

"Well since we have only 4 rooms I think Willow, Tara and Anya should share aroom while Buffy, Cordy ,and Fred (turns towards Fred to clearify with her which she gave a nod to tell Giles he got it right) gets another room. And then we have Gunn (which he did the same with Fred to Gunn which he nodded too to say he got it right) ,Angel, and Xander get another room while Wesley and I get the last room. Is that good of an arrangement?" Giles asked as he looked around to see if its okay with them.

"Woah! Hold it there G-man! Why do I have to share a room with deadboy here?" Xander asked as he pointed at Angel which he just rolled his eyes at Xander.

"Well than you can room with me and Wesley if you like," Giles said as Xander looked at them with a disguested look on his face.

"I rather room with deadboy than you old people," Xander said as Cordy, Buffy and Willow stiffled a laugh "Besides as long as deadboy keeps his fangs to himself than I'll be fine"

"If you stop calling me deadboy maybe I'll keep my fangs to myself," Angel said sweetly to Xander who just gave Angel alittle look of horror on his face.

"Got it d-Angel," Xander said as he moved alittle away from Angel which caused Buffy, Willow and Cordy to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Anya asked as she looked at the three girls with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing," Cordy breathe out still laughing.

"It must be something if you gal are laughing," Gunn said as he looked at the three of them which were beginning to control their laughing.

"Its nothing really," Willow said as Tara looked at her girlfriend straingly.

"Anyways I still have a problem with the sleeping arrangements," This time Anya said as she just ignored the girls.

"And what would that be?" Wesley asked this time while looking away from the girls.

"Well I want to sleep with Xander since I want to have sex with him," Anya said as the girls stopped laughing which caused Buffy and Willow roll their eyes.

"An, honey not now," Xander said as he turn a shade of red.

"Fine, I'll room with the lesbians," Anya said as it was Willow and Tara's turn to turn a shade of red. "But no jumping in my bed though" Anya added on while the A.I. team turned their heads towards them which made them turn an even darker red.

"Okay. . . " Buffy said as she tried to get the attendtion off Willow and Tara which worked so they all turned their heads towards her. "So should we move our stuff into our rooms for a week"

"Yeah we should," Angel said as he looked at Buffy and thought she got even more beautiful over the past few years. Which caused Buffy to feel alittle flush from the way Angel was looking at her.

Buffy decided to break the tension between them and grabbed her bags and followed Cordy to their room. So Angel decided to grab his bags to and head towards the same room as Gunn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some of the night was everyone of them were putting all their clothes to bed and than head to bed. Since they left earily in the night for Angel and now its getting close to the morning.

In Cordy, Fred, and Buffy's room.

"So . . ." Cordy said as Buffy was grabbing her comfy pants and a tank top to change in for bed and Fred was sitting on her bed.

"So what?" Buffy said as she went to their bathroom that they shared and changed while brushing her teeth.

Once Buffy came back out, Cordy asked," So Willow is a lesbian? When did that happen?"

"Cordy," Buffy said sighing her name out of her lips while sitting on her cot.

"What Buffy? I just want to know since I know her and Oz broke up, but when did she get a girlfriend?" Cordy asked as she went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth after Buffy did.

"If you want to know. It was not that long ago okay," Buffy said as she laid down on her bed to get herself comfortable.

"So where did she meet this Tara girl?" Cordy asked as she looked at her while walking out the bathroom to her bed and sat down.

"In this club for witches," Buffy said as she looked up at the wall in front of her.

"Oh," Cordy said as she looked at Fred to see what she's doing to find Fred looking out of place.

"Yeah," Buffy said in a sigh but than asked Fred ," So Fred how did you meet Cordy here?"

Freds head shot up when she heard the question and just looked at Buffy.

When Buffy didn't hear an answer she turned her head towards Fred. "You shy or did Cordy just knock u out so you two can meet" After Buffy's comment Cordy glared at her while Buffy held in her laugh.

"N-no she didn't knock me out. We met in another demention where she was a princess and I was a cow., plus Angel saved me from getting my head getting chopped off," Fred said as she babbled on which Buffy looked at Cordy with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Cordy said as she looked at Buffy and cut of Fred.

"Sorry Fred she likes to cut people off," Buffy says smiling softly at her while Fred smiled back.

"So Buffy any boyfriend in your life?" Cordy asked ignoring Buffy's comment.

"No why?" Buffy asked as she looked at Cordy with a confused look on her face.

"Oh," Silence for awhile "So hows college life?" Cordy asked as she made a note to herself to tell Angel that Buffy doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Its good. Been crazy but good," Buffy says as a yawn excapes her mouth. She's been up since 5 that morning because of her worry and nervousness of seeing Angel again.

"That's good. You tired?" Fred asked as Cordy just looked at her nails now.

"Yeah, I think im going to go to sleep now," Buffy says as she gets under her blankets and than says goodnight to the both as she get comfortable and soon on her way to dreamland for her.

By 3 in the morning everyone was asleep in their beds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy woke up first before anyone so she decided to get changed and let Cordy and Fred to sleep. Before she left she grabbed her headphones and her cds so she can listen to her christmas music and eat while looked out the window.

She made herself toast and eggs as she sat down Willow out of her bedroom.

"Good morning," Willow said but Buffy couldn't hear her since she had her headphones on. Willow laughed at Buffy since she was nodding her head to the song so she made herself the samething as Buffy. She sat down and leaned in to hear what she's listening to and laughed when she heard what she was listening to she laughed but than started to sing the song.

Hey! Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
It's Dominick the donkey.  
Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
The Italian Christmas donkey.  
(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)

Willow began to sing while Buffy lifted her head and started to laugh at Willow while she was singing. Buffy paused the song which caused Willow to pout.

"Hey I was singing here," Willow said as she looked at Buffy when Xander came in with Anya at his heels.

"What were you singing Wills?" Xander asked as one by one everyone began to wake at 9 in the morning.

"The Christmas Donkey song," Willow said pouting as Tara sat next to her while Xander laughed when everyone was seated. Angel was the last one to join them since he heard everyone in the kitchen.

"Fine Wills you can sing again," Buffy said as she started the song again which made Willow happy. So she began to sing the song again, while Angel stood by the counter as everyone laughed at Willow who sang:

Jingle bells around his feet,  
And presents on the sled.  
Hey! Look at the mayor's derby,  
On top of Dominick's head.  
A pair of shoes for Louie,  
And a dress for Josephine.  
The labels on the inside says,  
They're made in Brooklyn.

Buffy started to laugh as everyone else did to but when the chorus part came on again everyone sang to the song with Willow.

Hey! Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
It's Dominick the donkey.  
Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
The Italian Christmas donkey.  
(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)

Even though it was morning and Angel wanted to sleep but he couldn't since everyone was having fun. Everyone was laughing and sing. Xander even got up and started to dance as everyone began to laugh harder. So he decided to have fun with them and laugh along with them.

After the last part of the song fade away everyone was still laughing. The laughing began to calm down as Giles and Wesley began to cook breakfest for those who haven't eaten while Buffy and Willow walked into the living room and sat down and talked until everyone joined them.

Anya was the first one to break the silance asking," What are we going to do today?"

While Anya asked this question Buffy was listening to her cd still while sitting in front of the window and looking out. Angel watched her and try to get the courage to go up to her and talk since the only words they said to each other was hi from yesterday. He heard Giles say 'maybe we can decorate this log cabin or at least we can get a tree and put it in the living room'

Angel sat in the shadow from the only window that was open where Buffy was sitting. Willow and Cordy noticed the was Angel was looking at Buffy, so they both shared a look.

"I have an idea," Willow said as everyone that was listening turned their heads towards her.

"What's the idea Wills?" Xander asked as he looked at her with a questioning looking on his face.

"Well you guys go and get the tree while us girls and Angel decorates the log cabin," Willow said as everyone except Buffy nodded their heads to agree with her.

"Okay people get to work," Cordy said as she got up and went towards the boxes that where over in the corner of the room while the guys except Angel put on their coats and boots and head out to get the tree.

Angel got up from his spot as Tara walked over to Buffy and told her what they were doing. So she stood up while Willow took the cd from her cd player and put it in the stareo and pressed play. As the first song began to play, Buffy got up and grabbed a box while Tara shut the shades to let Angel walk over in that area freely.

Cordy began to bark out orders while Buffy went through the box she was going through.

"Okay, Angel since ur tall you can put the lights and garlin on the higher walls for us, while Buffy and Fred can check the lights. Tara and Anya and go through the boxes and put lights, garlin, and orderments in piles. If there glass please dont throw them in piles. Me and Willow will figure out how to decorate this place and put them in there places," Cordy said with a smile on her face while everyone went to their jobs.

Since he had nothing to do right now, so he walked over to Buffy and sat down and said," Hey" to her which she returned.

"Umm. . . how are you?" Angel asked alittle nervous to her.

"Good, how about you?" Buffy asked as she looked at Angel and than back to her work as she checked the lights.

"Same ol' same ol'" Angel said as she looked at everyone doing their jobs.

"Thats good to hear," Buffy said as she grabbed the next lights and checked them which had half of them out so she frowned and began to check the wires and the bulbs.

"So hows college?" Angel asked while Fred looked up at her boss as he tried to talk to Buffy who was now trying to fix the lights in front of her.

"Good, what about your agency? How's that going?" Buffy asked as groaned when one of the lights wouldn't go in.

"slow but good," Angel said as he began to play with his fingers and looking down while thinking I want to say I love you and miss you but I can.

"Angel!" Cordy yelled as she held up garlin wrapped with lights.

"Coming Cordy," Angel said back as he got up to help put up the lights for her. Some were way to high so he had to get a step stool.

After 2 hours the boys came back to see half the log cabin done. They closed the door while the tree was still in the van they looked around at how everything was going and shook their heads in approvial.

"HEY ANGEL!!!" Xander yelled which caused Angel to lose balance and fell of the step stool. Buffy quickly got up and ran towards Angel while asking," Angel are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Angel said as he glared at Xander while he got to his feet. Cordy and Willow came running when they heard the crash when they seen Angel getting up. They both sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Cordy asked as she looked at the boys who looked at Xander.

"Xander screamed 'hey Angel' and Angel fell off the step stool," Anya said as she held in her laughter at the way Angel fell. Cordy and Willow glared at Xander and than walked up to him and they both slapped him upside the head.

Buffy helped Angel while everybody got back to their jobs again. Cordy told the boys what to do while they finished up the inside of the cabin.

After an hour Willow walked over to the stareo and blasted the next song on the cd and began to sing sleigh ride.

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling, too  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you  
Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling, 'Yoo-hoo!'  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

All the girls started to laugh as Buffy and Anya joined in.

Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go  
Let's look at the show  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, it's grand  
Just holding your hand  
We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairyland

As Angel looked over and smiled a small smile as everyone began to join in even Angel this time.

Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy-cozy are we  
We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be  
Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go  
Let's look at the show  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, it's grand  
Just holding your hand  
We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairyland

Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy-cozy are we  
We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be  
Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you  
Sleigh ride together with you  
Sleigh ride together with you  
Sleigh ride together with you

After they sang they started to laugh. Buffy watched Angel as he sang with them. Angel turned his head towards Buffy to see her smiling at him after the song and he smiled back. He turned back around and began to work again while all the girls did the samething as the next song came on. It took them another hour and a half to finish the room but they got it done.

"Giles!!" Cordy yelled out side to the boys and added "You can bring in the tree now!!"

After she yelled to the boy they came into the log cabin with the tree in their hands. They placed the tree where it belonged and then backed up.

"How's that?" Gunn asked as he looked at the tree tomake sure it was straight.

"Okay boys start decorating," Cordy said as she sat down next Angel which had Buffy sitting down on the other side of him.

"WHAT?!" Xander yelled in shock and than added "Why do we have to decorate the tree?"

"Because we did most of the house decorations so now you guys get to decorate the tree," Willow said as she sat in front of Tara who was now playing with her hair.

"Does Angel get to help too?" Xander said in a nasty voice because he has to help with decorating the tree.

"No he doesn't. He helped with us with decorating the house," Cordy said as she looked at Xanders now turning red face from anger.

"Whatever," Xander said as he turned towards the guys and said," Let's get this over and done with"

"I don't mind," Gunn said as he started with the lights on the tree. "I haven't done this in so long" His face dropped but than thought of better times.

Cordy got up and put her hand on his shoulder and whispered," Your sister will be proud to know that you miss her and that you are happy now" Cordy said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Cordy," Gunn said as he gave her a hug and than went back to his task at hand. Cordy smiled at him while she walked back towards Angel and Buffy.

Angel was now with his head on the back of the couch and with his eyes closed. While Angel had his head back the girls watched the boys decorate the tree. Buffy got bored looking at the boys and turned her head to shee what Angel was doing to find that he had his eyes close. So Buffy decided to poke him which made him look at her.

"What?" Angel asked in a whisper as he looked at Buffy.

"Maybe you should go lay down," Buffy said as she looked at him. Just than a crash was heard and Buffy and Angel quickly moved their heads towards the sound to see Xander flat on his back.

"Are you okay Xander?" Anya asked with a little worry in her voice as she ran towards him.

"Yeah just find. Got the wind knocked out of me but im fine," Xander said as she took a few more breaths and than got up to see Cordy look at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"You fell on purpose," Cordy said at Xanders look of shock.

"No he didn't Cordy he fell off that stupid step stool and could have hurt himself really bad," Anya said as she helped Xander up while glaring at the girl that has been bossing her around all day.

"Willow," Cordy said as she turned her head towards Willow.

"Yeah Cordy?" Willow said looking at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Didn't Xander do that on purpose?" Cordy asked since she knows Willow cant lie and knows that she was watching too.

"Sorry Xand, she's correct you fell on purpose," Willow said with a sad face on.

"Whatever," Xander said as he turned to Gunn and said," You can go on the step stool. I don't want to fall again"

As Gunn got on the step stool to finish what Xander was doing while Xander finished what Gunn was doing. Cordy turned around after they began to work again to find Buffy and Angel missing.

"Where did Buffy and Angel go?" Cordy asked as Willow just shugged and than continued to watch the guys finish with the tree.

With Buffy and Angel in Angel, Gunn, and Xander's room.

Buffy looked at Angel as she helped Angel into bed. Angel watched her everymove as he laid down on the bed.

"Buffy?" Angel said a little nevous while he watched Buffy closely.

"Hmm," Buffy said as she sat on the edge of his bed looking down at him.

"I'm glad we decided to have this kind of weird family get together," Angel said as he looked up at her afraid to say what he really wanted to say and ask.

Buffy smiled "So am I since I really need a break from everything thats going on in Sunnydale"

"I guess you might be right about getting away from all that evil," Angel said as he turned on his side as he looked up at Buffy.

"Okay I'm going to let you sleep," Buffy said as she kissed his forehead and than got up.

"Wait Buffy," Angel said as he sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah Angel," Buffy said looking at him once she turned around.

"I love you," Angel said in a mumble so that she couldn't really hear what he said.

"What?" Buffy asked as she looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

"I said . . . I love you," Angel said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Angel," Buffy said as she walked back over to him and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"Buffy I miss you very much," Angel said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back "But what about any boyfriends you have at home"

"Angel I don't have any boyfriends but i do have a pest on my back all the time," Buffy said as she looked him in the eyes and smiled a small smile.

"And who would that be?" Angel asked as her looked at her strangly.

"Spike," Buffy said as she watched his face expression which was shocked but also annoyed. "Don't worry he can't harm me since he has a chip in his head" Buffy said with her hands on both of his cheeks.

"Oh," Angel said smiling a small smile at her "Can you lay with me?"

She smiled as she lifted the blankets which she excepted and laid next to him. After a few more minutes they both fell asleep

For the other two more days they have been fooling around and having fun with each other. Plus also getting to know each other again well except for the 4 new people to the group.

But now it was Christmas day and they were going to relax and enjoy themselves. They all decided to do the presents after dinner. Which they all decided to pitch in and cook together.

"Okay, so lets begin to cook," Buffy said as she stood in front of Angel.

"Yeah!" Willow said excided while Tara smiled at her and began to make the mash potatos while Giles and Wesley worked on the ham. Xander and Anya dealt with the corn, string beans, and peas. Cordy, Gunn, and Fred worked on setting the table while Buffy and Angel worked on the Apple pie.

"This is fun," Buffy said as she watched Angel peal the apples.

"Sure it is your just watching me," Angel said with he trademark smirk which made Buffy go all jelly on him.

"Hey, I'll do my job when your done with you apple pealing," Buffy said as she grabbed one of the apples and started to cut it up into pieces of apples. "see"

Angel chucked and said "Okay you win" as Buffy smiled a big smile at him which he returned.

"So you know Angel you better keep an eye on the pie since Buffy will just burn it," Willow said looking at them both with a big smile.

"Hey I'm a good cook," Buffy said with a pout as she turn towards her best friend and added," Remember Thanksgiving 3 years ago"

"Yeah how can we not remember that one," Xander said as he looked at his friends as they began to laugh which also made Giles laugh too.

"You see Spike's face when he had a ton of arrows in him," Willow said laughing harder now.

"Oh I remember and if I didn't forget there was also another certain vampire there that was lerking aound," Buffy said glaring at Angel who only tryied to look innocient at her. Pointing the knife at Angel "Don't look like your innocient mister"

"I wasn't saying I'm looking like I'm innocient," Angel said looking at her now sweetly which he dipped his fingers in the water and splashed some in her face. Buffy picked up a piece of apple and threw it at him.

"HEY! NO FOOD FIGHTS!" Cordy said as she watch Buffy and Angel through slit eyes.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time while they both smiled at each other. Which caused Cordy to have her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

Buffy and Angel went back to their task while Willow and everyone else except for Cordy and Xander were smiling.

After Buffy and Angel were done with pealing and cutting up the apples they started on making the dough. Which ended up soon being a flour fight with the both of them. Buffy giggled as she throw a piece of dough at Angel which made him threw a piece of dough at her.

"I SAID NO FOOD FIGHTS!!!" Cordy yelled at the both of them which they ended up throwing a piece of dough at her while Cordy was tapping her toes. She quealed when she got hit by a piece of dough.

Angel and Buffy started to laugh when they seen the look on Cordy's face they stopped laughing but kept their smiles on their faces.

"Come on Cor their having fun," Gunn said from where hes sitting at the table while smiling at Angel and Buffy.

"I don't care. I said no food fight at least can I get that much out of them," Cordy said now glaring at Gunn who just smiled at the was Buffy and Angel were getting along.

"Whatever Cordy," Angel said as he began to make new dough while Buffy just giggled. Cordy rolled her eyes and walked away.

After 15 minutes the apple pie was in the oven and already beginning to bake. Buffy and Angel began to clean up their mess while everyone else was already finished with their task, and sitting around the table talking.

"Im going to go and change," Buffy said as she looked at herself to find that she has flour all over herself, and she started to walk off to change.

"I think I should go and change too," Angel said just realizing how flourery he is so he went to change too.

After everyone was at the table again the food was done. They all sat around the table even Angel was there. Everyone was actually enjoying themselves. Angel thought about how that past few days went ,and thought all of them really needing to actually get all the bad and evils out of their heads for even just for a short time. As they ate they all talked about anything and everything.

While the boys went into the living room to relax the girls cleaned off the table and washed the dishes. After they did their task the girls walked back in the living room to sit and relax while opening the presents.

As they opened their gifts Cordy and Xander were going at each other.

"Xander you ditz!" Cordy yelled at Xander who was looking at her with amusement on hs face.

"What?!" Xander said as he looked at her and than added "I thought you would love that gift"

"You perv!" Cordy squealed at him as she got up and hit him in the arm hard because he gave her like a sexy nightie.

Everyone watched the two begin to mouth each other and than ignored them and began to open their own gifts.

After the gifts were exchanged, they decided to go outside where there is snow all on the ground to and since it was dark out Angel came out too. They all decided to have a snowball fight. Girls vs. Boys but they had an extra girl.

"I don't want to play. It's too cold out," Anya complained as she stood tightening the coat around herself.

"Fine An, you can go back inside while we play in the snow," Xander said as he and the boys began to build their fort just like the girls are doing.

"But Xander I want to have sex with you," Anya whined at Xander who began to turn a shade of red.

"An, sweetly what did I say about saying these's things," Xander said as she turned and walked into the log cabin with a pissed off look on her face.

"Okay than," Willow said as she watched Anya storm off into the log cabin.

"Hey, Xand!" Cordy yelled towards Xander who looked up at her with a questioning look on his face.

"What Cordy?" Xander asked with a sigh on his breath at Cordy.

"Are you having problems with the girlfriend," Cordy mocked at him which she ended up getting hit by a snowball by him with her comment she made.

"Hey!!!!" Buffy yelled at Xander "We haven't even said go yet! Besides. . . " She was cut off since Cordy threw a snowball at Xander which ended up starting the snowball fight. Once the snowballs started to fly Buffy jumped behind the fort to get herself loaded.

When Tara shot up she threw 2 snowballs which ended up hitting Wesley who was busy looking in another direction. Wesley jumped down and grabbed some snowballs and threw them blindly which he ended up hitting Fred in the jacket. Fred quickly grabbed snowballs and aimed at Wesley which ended up hitting Giles. Angel was too busy dodging and throwing his own snowballs at the girls that he didn't expect one coming from behind him. Buffy started to laugh as she threw another at Xander which all the guys turned around in surprise at her, which caused all the girls bombered the guys.

Buffy made a run for it when she seen that she ran out of snowballs.

Angel made a quick command," Take care of the girls I'll take care of the little rat" Angel said grabbing as much snowballs he can grab and ran after Buffy who was running through the woods.

Angel followed her close behind with his vampire speed to get her, but when he threw a snowball she dodged it and started to do zig zag's through the trees.

Giles threw a snowball which hit Willow in the back while Fred threw a snowball to defend Willow but ended up getting hit by Gunn. Which caused all the girls to go down and desided to grab tow snowballs each and than jump up together and throw them. The boys where so lost when the girls jumped down that they didn't know what to expect when 8 snowballs came flying at them.

Angel lost Buffy in a short distance which caused him to slow down and yell,"Oh BUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" But there was no answer when he was looking around really close. He heard a swish which made him quickly turn around but there was nothing there when out of nowhere Buffy jumped off the tree branch she was on. Angel didn't have time to act when Buffy had him flat on his face in the snow.

"Gotcha ya!" Buffy yelled from above him while giggling with victory.

"No you don't," Angel said as he quickly flip her onto her back which made her giggle even more.

The girls squealed in victory as the boys looked at them in surprise.

"Boys, why you look so surprised?" Cordy said as she laughed at their faces which were covered in snow.

Willow, Tara, Fred, and Cordy burst out laughing when the boys still looked at them in shock.

Angel looked down in Buffy's eyes while smiling with a face full of snow which Buffy cleaned away from his face.

"This is fun," Angel said out of nowhere while Buffy laughed at him. "I haven't had this fun in so long"

"I bet," Buffy said smiling at him "Oh, and so you know I think the girls one" She laughed at his shocked face when she made that comment to him. Since he was in shock Buffy took avange of it and grabbed a handfull of snow and shoved it in his face which he ended up taking the snowball that is in his hand and shove it in her face. They both laughed which made Angel lean down and kiss her. Shocked first but then quickly collect herself and kissed him back.

"I think we should start heading in," Fred said as she began to shiver as the boys began to walk towards them.

"I think so too," Tara said shaking alittle.

"But where did Buffy and Angel go?" Willow asked as she looked around the area to see if she can see her best friend and vampire.

"Last we seen them was when Buffy attacked us from behind and Angel told us that he was going after her," Gunn said looking around the yard for them too.

"Well I'm cold. If they come back they will know where we are," Cordy said as they started towards the door while everyone else began to follow behind her, and taking one last look around the yard before going in.

"I'll make tea and hot chocolate," Giles said as the last person to enter the log cabin.

Buffy pulled away from the kiss and looked Angel in his eyes and smiled a cold smile.

"You cold?" Angel asked as he looked at her now blue shaking lips while he got up off her and helped her up.

"Yeah," She smiled at him while she stood up.

"Buffy. . ." Angel asked unsure what to say since now he knows that he doesn't want to let her go.

"Yeah," She said as she began to head towards the log cabin slowly with him beside her.

"I. . umm. . I think I can't. . walk away from us again," Angel said as he took her hand and stopping her in her tracks.

"Angel are you telling me you want to be with me again," Buffy said looking at him with alittle happy mixed with alittle confused on her face.

"Yeah thats what I'm saying,"Angel said as he looked down at ther entwined hands and than back at her face. "Well that is if you still want me"

Buffy lounched herself at him and kissed him "Of course I want to still be with you" Buffy said as she grabbed his hand and began to walk again.

There was silence between them half the way before Buffy added," What about your agency?"

"Well I could always open up on in Sunnydale since there's always problems there," Angel answered as he looked down at her with a smile which she returned back.

They stoped in front of the door and share one last kiss before entering to hear Cordy and Xander arguing again.

"You know what you are right?" Buffy said as she looked at Angel with a big smile.

"And what was that something I was right about?" Angel asked as he looked at her with a confused look.

"That this IS a weird family get together," Buffy said looking around at everyone who was either playing a game or watching Cordy and Xander arguing.

The End

* * *

A/N If you want a sequel tell me so I know and Please's review I like to hear what you like about my story. 


End file.
